It feels like i'm dreaming
by La.L0ba
Summary: young Natsuki Kruger is in her prime. she has her best friend Shizuru and all the mayo she could every want (at least when Shizuru's not around ) and a soccer scholarship to a great university. but suki's life will be turned upside down when she wakes up with a pair of dog ears. how will Natsuki overcome this obstacle and is she the only one with a secret.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: hey guys this my first story so be nice (please) :) any ways let me know if you like this just a taste ill be posting the true chapter one once I've finished the rough draft p.s I have dyslexia so if you see anything I miss please point it out to me ill correct it as soon as I can

_thinking_

Disc lamer: I own nothing

White snow as far as the eye can see green pines sprout form the ground like giants in are wake;Breeze so cold its turns your fur stiff. Adrenaline so hard that you have no sense of direction it feels like your fly and falling all at the same time. As your paws claw through the ground beneath you; leaving a trail of prints. The wind howls in your ears as...ring...ring..ring. Awe man that would be your wake up call time to stop dreaming and face the real world. I get up and swing my legs over the side of my bed azure sheets thrown aside. First things first I walk down the hall way enter the bathroom grab my brush and begin to brush my teeth. Take a swig of my water to rinse **Clash** the glass shatters into a million pieces on the floor; But that's not what I'm worried about at the moment. I worried about my reflection specifically the ebony ears now perched on my skull. What in the world. I quickly rub my eyes perhaps I'm still dreaming. _No there still there._ I reach to the top of my head to touch them. _there soft but more importantly there tangible._" Natsuki honey it's time for school are you awake" _uh oh that would be my be my mother Saeko Kruger how am I gonna hide dog ears form her_. "Knock-knock Nat are you in there." ya mom ill be right out. " okay but hurry or you'll be late." I know mom I'll be right out. As soon as I know the coast is clear I race of towards my room and lock my door._ What am I gonna do?!_


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: i don't own mai Hime or mai otome

A/n: sorry guys i have school and i've been busy i swear ill update a least once a week though :) first time author so be nice but don't be afraid to tell me i made a mistake

i want to thank .point and zero substance for there help with the story XD THANK YOU

* * *

White snow as far as the eye can see green pines sprout form the ground like giants in are wake;Breeze so cold its turns your fur stiff. Adrenaline so hard that you have no sense of direction it feels like your flying and falling all at the same time. As your paws claw through the ground beneath you; leaving a trail of prints. The wind howls in your ears as...ring...ring..ring. _Awe man that would be your wake up call time to stop dreaming and face the real world._ I get up and swing my legs over the side of my bed azure sheets thrown aside. First things first I walk down the hall way enter the bathroom grab my brush and begin to brush my teeth. Take a swing of my water to rinse **Clash** the glass shatters into a million pieces on my floor; But that's not what I'm worried about at the moment. I worried about my reflection specifically the ebony ears now perched on my skull. _What in the world._ I quickly rub my eyes perhaps I'm still dreaming. No there still there I reach to the top of my head to touch them._ There soft but more importantly there tangible._" Natalia honey it's time for school are you awake" _That would be my mother Saeko Villa Kruger how am I gonna hide dog ears form her._ "Knock-knock Nat are you in there." ya mom ill be right out. " okay but hurry or you'll be late." I know mom I'll be right out. As soon as I know the coast is clear I race of towards my room and lock my door. _What am I gonna do?!_

**Varoom **sounds the engine of my Ducati streetfighter as I tears down the street at full speed. Wheels screeching as the bike turns into the parking lot of Wyndegate military institute. _School for rich and powerful; Where the sons and daughters of the most powerful military leaders and important politicians all attend. Unless your a scholarship student like for instance me. I got into this school because I'm a science nerd. You probably wouldn't be able to tell just form looking at me. I'm 5'8 which is pretty tall considering my lineage I'm German Japanese. I've got long straight black hair and emerald eyes I'm pretty much a clone of my mother but I got my eyes and height form my dad. Any ways I'd like to think I dress like a bad ass and I know I'm good looking; but I'm also pretty sure the words science or nerd don't come to mind when people look at me._ Natalia!, _I don't even need to turn my head to know who's calling me. I've just got to wait for the impac __**Crash **__ow._ Hey Mai. "Nat I've missed You why didn't you come to any of my karaoke parties. Scratching the back of my neck in an attempt to come up with an answer. _Which is really hard considering how nosy my busty red headed friend is it's like having a second mother._ I was busy. "doing what." Helping ….. helping my mom at her lab; yup I worked at her lab this summer. "oh okay I guess that makes sense. So why are you wearing a hat." _That's right I'm wearing a hat because I have dog ears. _Bad hair day. "on the first day of school that's bad luck Nat" oi you don't know the half of it. "what?" nothing; come on were gonna be late for class. _As life would have it my bad luck wasn't over yet I accidentally crushed a test tube in biology, broke all my pencils in English I had to use a pen,i couldn't concentrate in math because of all the kids texting I swear I could hear every key stroke. So far the only class I haven't ruined is history but with Midori's super hyper attitude My ears are really starting to hurt even through the hat._**Ring **and that would be my salvation lunch time. I head down the halls toward the cafeteria. On my way there I see my worst enemy Massey. _I mean who names there boy Massey. _Any ways he is convince since he is the captain of the drill team and I'm the schools best mark man that wear destined to be together. Natalia will you please accepted to go on a date we are the moon and..._Now he is going to pledged his undying love to me better interrupt first. _Massey I've told you before it would never work your not my type I've got to go we only have half an hour for lunch. _Now to run before he can answer. _Bye Massey_._ Finally I arrive at the cafeteria; I look around for Mai and my friends. _Yup there at are table._ Mai I'm hungry!, and Mikoto is here to. Check back pocket yup wallets gone Nao is here. "Natalia darling how are you doing." Hey Reito _That's my best guy friend and the gayest man on campus but he's funny and is the only person I'll shop with. "_Darling what is with that hat it completely trows off your outfit." bad hair day. " oh you poor thing that must be horrible that never happens to me." if this wasn't the usual conceited Reito than I would have slap my for head by now. "Guess what the latest gossip on campus." _he is also the gossip queen well Chie and him share that title speaking of chie._ "Oh the ice princess is wearing a hat trying to start a new fashion trend Nat."No. " Kay take it off then." CHIE NO! " what your hair is not that bad; you've got hat hair but still you didn't have to scream." huh. I quickly reach for my head. There gone. " whats gone."

* * *

it's so short I'm ashamed :(


End file.
